Beyond Us
by SunshineBum
Summary: Adventures always start with a small "hello", but where should we cross the line and say farewell? Things happen for a reason, and Sunshine never doubted her encounter with the lonesome Andrew Detmer and his two friends was no mistake. As awful events unfold before her eyes she stays strong, and bares through it all, desperately hanging on to the thought of fixing a broken man.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you see what Sean was doing in the hall?" giggled a blonde sitting at her desk with one leg crossed over the other. She talked as she held a compact mirror and caked on more powder under and around her eyes, "It was too funny, Andrew is such a fucking nerd." She pursed her lips and turned her face one way and the other before deeming her make-up perfect. "Who carries a monster camera like that around?"

In front of her sat her friend, a brunette with wild curls and green eyes named Natalie, "Oh, Ivy. You're so rude." she laughed inspecting her nails. "It's not his fault he was born that pathetic." Those of us in class could hear the conversation clear as day. The majority giggled, which fueled the girls' egos, whilst a small portion of us didn't mind what they were saying. I didn't mind, but I fully know who they are talking about, the school's puppet, Andrew. Since I could remember that kid's had a rough time with the people at school, he wasn't very talkative which caused people to start picking on him due to his lack of friends.

"Sunshine!" sang Ivy's voice, "Your mom's not out today, the fog's taking over." She was turned in her seat with a bright smile.

Putting down my pencil I give her a roll of my eyes and give her a smile. "Funny, Ivy. Your poison's leaking, by the way." I comment back to her. My retaliation causes Natalie to laugh while Ivy clicks her tongue. "So, care to tell me what Sean did? God knows you'll tell me in Astrology, might as well get it over with." I say leaning against my hand waiting for her story.

"I like bothering you with gossip during Astrology. You know this, Sunshine." She says waving her hand around.

Nodding I look down at my desk, "Yeah, your grades totally show it." This time around Ivy makes no come back and only smiles before returning to Natalie. Ivy and I are childhood friends, we always teased one another about our nature themed names we had had been given. Our parent were "ex-hippies", or so they call themselves. Ivy was always well known around school, more for her looks than her smarts. Unlike her, I was known for my way of being "snarky", which wasn't too bad. I managed to make friends who tease me as much as I do them.

Within minutes the classroom was full and the teacher had come in and started writing on the whiteboard. Natalie and Ivy continued to laugh and giggle in hysteria about whatever caught their interest. People sat in their seats talking to their neighbor, while I left my head down jotting everything that came to mind, or what was happening.

"Andrew! Andy! Andy! Andrew!" dropping my pencil for the second time I look up to see Andrew Detmer walk into the classroom with his head low and shoulders hunched forward with a camera in his hands pointed to the tiled floor. "Why aren't you so chipper with your camera now?" Searching for the voice's owner my eyes drop on Ivy.

"Poison, Poison Ivy." I reply catching everyone's attention now. "Why don't you find yourself a part-time as a clown?" the class chuckles as Ivy turns fully in her chair once more.

"Sure, Sunny. I'll attend your next birthday party. What'll be the theme this year, Hello Kitty?" she says feeling victorious.

Sending a smirk her way I lean back against my chair with arms crossed over my chest. "Actually, I was thinking Batman villains. So, come as you are, Poison."

Natalie giggles and Ivy sticks her tongue out childishly before facing the front. "Okay, settle down," announces our teacher. It takes a while for everyone to settle, but once they do everythings is silent as she, Mrs. Hugh, begins to explain today's simple plan. Dismissing her alacrity over pronouns and old films, I avert my eyes from her tall being and move them across the room to see Andrew fiddling with his camera. Then, I see him set it down under his desk between his legs before slouching back in his seat with his arms on his desk. He didn't talk to anyone, didn't look around, he simply sat there staring down at his notebook.

Mrs. Hugh clapped her hands waking me from my analyzing. I watched as she walked to her desk and turned on the monitor and the projector situated on the ceiling flickered on shining onto the smartboard. The teacher moves back to the front of her desk and officially starts the class. In mere seconds we all become puppets and obediently jot down what we were told.

Blue, red, and yellow color the hallway walls. Everyone stands in their little circle like penguins huddling for warmth. "Sunshine, there's a party tonight at the old hospital." Surprisingly, I'm a penguin in a circle as well. "Want to come along?"

Crystal, a close friend, stands across from me with long lashes, her hair pulled back in what seems to be a rat's nest, and clothes that seem to be able to fit someone two sizes smaller than her. She's a sweet person with a lack of clothing size numbers, but none-the-less she looks completely normal.

Taking a sip from my water bottle I give her a nod and swallow my liquids. "The abandoned hospital?"

Her pink lips pull back into a wide smile showing off a smiley piercing. "Totally sick, huh?"

"Completely, that place hasn't been mopped in years." Shifting my gaze adjacent to me I chuckle to Miranda's comment.

Releasing a scoff, Crystal waves her off. "Keep your bad vibes to yourself, you aren't going anyway."

To my left came a chuckle from Emery. He was laughing with a hand over his mouth, his eyes were slightly closed in an animated way, "Crystal, learn to keep your rude bottled up." He then turns to me with a smirk and nudges my shoulder with his own. "I'm going we could have some fun."

Emery, the golden boy of the group, the only boy. I met him last year in Social Science. He's related to Miranda, the pair could never be anymore different. Emery was a bit more outgoing and forward compared to his cousin, who usually kept to herself. He's always saying things that make him sound interested in me, but it's merely for the laughs and giggles.

Pursing my lips I give him a shake of my head in thought. "You'll be there?" I repeat. Emery nods making his chocolate brown hair shift slightly, "Man, I don't think I'll go then."

He lets out a gasp with a hand on his chest as Miranda and Crystal laugh like crazy, "Sunshine!" he says exasperated and looking around shocked, "But last night, what was that about then, babe?" he asks advancing and taking a grip on my waist. "Come on," he chuckled swaying us back and forth. "We could get wasted and puke on each other."

Behind us Miranda gags and Crystal lets out a louder laugh, than that of a hyena from the _Lion King._

"You're disgusting!" she shouts through laughter and tears.

Emery stopped our movement and settled his forehead onto mine. "She loves me just like that." I watch his eyes twinkle with amusement as I let out a snort while turning away from him.

"Let go, Emery." I say with more fits of laughter. "That was gross, really." The brunette shrugs with a smirk and says nothing in reply. "Alright, I'll go. Give me a ride, Crystal."

Her platinum hair bounces all around her as she nods with great speed. "Yes, of course! My god, I thought I was going to be stuck with this moron!"

"Damn. Is it hurt my feels day?" shouts Emery just as the bell rings. "Whoops, we gotta go, guys. Education calls." he announces pulling Crystal away with him. "See you at lunch!" he smiled with a wave all the while Crystal complains about a pain in her wrist.

Miranda chuckles shifting her bag to the opposite arm. "I'll walk you to class? There are creeps who roam the halls."

"Oh?" I hum as we walk down the hallway. "Like this guy?" I ask pointing to a _Vote 4 Steve_ poster on a bulletin board.

"Exactly that creep. His face has been everywhere the past few weeks."

Shaking my head I say a quick "good-bye" before disappearing into my Astrology class. Stepping in the first thing that greets me is a rolled up paper ball. "Ouch, you could have just handed me the paper for an autograph." I call out loud. In that moment I see Ivy rolling her eyes. "So, do you want a boob sign?" I tease sitting in my desk beside her.

"Shh, sh!" was her reply as she rips my bag off my shoulder and drops it to the ground. "Okay, story time." Ivy gets comfortable, crossing one leg over the other with her body facing me. "Alright, you saw Andrew's monster camera, right?" She didn't wait for a response. "The little creep was walking around with it in the morning talking to himself. Sean and his buddies came along and took it from him. Andy looked like he was about to piss himself!" Ivy let out a fit of giggles before calming down and looking for a similar reaction.

Ivy usually had funny things to narrate, but stuff like this wasn't exactly entertaining to me. Sure, humiliation was amusing in certain scenarios, such as in movies, but that was only in fictional works rather than things like this. I turn away from her as a response. I can hear her whining and could feel her fingers pulling at the fabric of my cardigan as she did so. Ivy continued to apologize over and over like a child who had done something wrong. She goes on until the teacher, Mr. Wyatt, comes in to start the lesson on whatever the universe has to tell us through the planet's alignments. I didn't mean my response to be rude., well she never took it as so. Ivy only continued to try and talked to me until I caved in.

"Sunny, sun." she whined in a whisper. "Don't be a dick."

Upon hearing this I broke into a smile. Glancing up at Mr. Wyatt, I see him in front of his desk reading to us from his textbook. "If Sean nearly made Andrew piss himself, he took it too far." I whispered quickly, "Now pay attention. Your F will soon be a F-." I said, which only gave her reason to laugh.

"Well, look at you be a caring citizen." she teases before turning back to her notes.

After class, I found myself waiting for Crystal and Emery with Miranda, who was impatient. She kept talking about the sandwich she had in her bag that was shaped like a cat's head. Within two minutes Crystal appeared with a tray of food from the cafeteria with Emery jogging behind her to catch up with his own. "Oh, my fucking shit!" shouted Miranda as hostile as ever. "Run faster, Emery!"

"Damn, who shoved a log up your ass?" he asked with a click of his tongue.

Crystal dismissed their hissy fit and moved on to more important matters. "Where to eat?" she asked looking around the courtyard. We crane our necks to look for a spot, but all seats were occupied. Students walked everywhere with their friends while the majority sat eating and joking with one another.

I hummed to myself looking at the tables. "Hey, Sunshine!" Stopping my search, my eyes land on Sean and his friends sitting at a large table with a few open chairs. "Sit with us?"

"Guys-" I call behind me, but they're way ahead of me and take the only open chairs available. "Well, thanks." I say with a roll of my eyes. "Where am I suppose sit now?"

Pushing his chair back, Sean patted his lap. "Here." he responded with a smirk, but Emery quickly acted.

"Yeah. I don't think so." he chuckled pulling me into his lap. "She can only be near me."

Sean raised his arms in surrender with a wide grin. "I was only offering a seat."

Making myself comfortable I move back into Emery as he holds my waist. "It's awkward how comfortable you two are with each other." voiced Crystal biting into her cheese pizza.

"Well, I have to be comfortable with him." I say as I look at her. "I'm his cover-up." with those simple words the table, including Sean's buffoon friends, roar with laughter.

"Oh no!" shouts Emery with a high pitched tone. "The cat's out of the bag, the beans have been spilled! Now we can stop meeting at night, Sean."

The table laughs even harder as tough boy Sean squirms under the golden boy's touch. I shake my head and look around the courtyard and find Andrew Detmer walking by filming with his camera and talking to himself. He glances our way with it and looks away. "And those are the assholes of the school."

I watch him walk off in what seems to be the soccer field's direction. "Hey, I'm going to the bathroom." I tell Emery as I rise off him and take my bag following Andrew's fading steps. Reaching the field I only see athletes practicing and the cheerleaders doing their thing, but there's no Detmer. I stay planted at the corner of the bleachers until I see Catherine, the captain of the cheerleading team, walking along the bleachers and stop in front of them.

"Hi," she says nicely. "Can you not video tape us? It's kind of creepy."

"Uh-no. I-"

The voice catches my attention and I walk further to see she's talking to Andrew. "Not everything's about you, Cathy." I joke stepping beside her. "He's filming for me. I needed footage for English." I smile to her.

Catherine rolls her eyes at me. "Sure, Sunshine." she gives me a wave and walks away. I wave goodbye as well before turning to look at Andrew.

He's hunched over in his seat looking at me with his hoodie almost falling off his shoulder. "Hey, Andrew." I greet ascending the bleacher stairs. "How'd I do for being the _asshole of the school?_ " with that question I chuckle as I move my hands into the pockets of my cardigan.

Andrew lets out a breathy laugh through his nose as he smiles down at his hands. "You heard that?" saying that he instantly goes stiff and looks back up with frightened eyes. ""Holy shit, you heard that. I'm sorry. I-"

Smiling down at him I shrug. "You're fine. I'm not close with Sean." Andrew visibly relaxes. "I heard what he did this morning. You okay?"

"Why do you care?"

I hum to myself and plop next to him. "I just do. I know what it's like to be picked on."

His brown hair moves with his quick movement. He's staring at me with those wide blue eyes once again. "Really?"

"No." was my response. "So, do you eat out here alone?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Uh, yeah. Do you always sit on guy's laps?"

"Yes, I do actually." I reply standing up. Andrew's neck slightly cranes up as he watches me as I do so. Quickly, I sit back down onto his lap, forcing him to lean back. "It's a condition, if I don't sit on a guy's lap I might spontaneously combust." I say making an explosion gesture with my hands and a _ka-boo_ noise.

Andrew looks up at me and shakes his head. "You're easy to talk to, Sunshine."

Perking up, I smile looking down at him. "So, the Andrew Detmer knows my name!" I lift my hand and ruffle it through his soft hair. He smiles like there's no tomorrow and looks away.

"You've kind of moved attention away from me like, all the time and your name is something someone could never forget. Even if they tried. " he said fixing his hair straight right after I got off of him. "Sunshine." he repeated my name as if he were trying it out on his tongue. He shakes his head, "What the hell were your parents thinking?"

I fall beside him once again and look up at the covering over the bleachers. "They were probably high on the morphine in the room." Looking down at the field I see everyone who had been practicing begin to pack. "Oh," I stand up and look down at Andrew. "See you around?"

"Yeah, I mean we're in the same English class," hearing that I smack my hand against his shoulder. "What?" he laughs as I run down the bleachers.

"Don't sass me, boy!"


	2. Chapter 2

The gravel flew under the car's tires, the old engine seemed to whine in pain and I sang like a demented cat. "Make it stop!" screamed Crystal at the wheel.

Emery held onto my seat from the back, "Leave my girl alone, she needs to warm her vocals."

"I'm the next idol!" I shout just as Crystal turns off the radio. "Or not." I chuckle leaning back in my seat as the car takes a turn. My mood drops instantly at the sight before me. "This is a rave." I say turning to Crystal as she focuses on parking. "You said this was a party." glancing back at Emery, then Crystal I frow. "You guys know I'm not into big things like this."

Crystal smiles when she finally parks the car straight. "We're here. You'll have fun." she assures. We step out of the car and onto the Earth's dirt. The music was so loud you could feel the vibrations under your feet, "Come on guys!." she screams out excited as she pushes between Emery and I. Crystal takes both our hands and has us running towards the large building.

Inside people danced to the loud music and screamed over it in pure ecstasy as if the moment were the best in their life. Crystal had joined the crowd along with Emery. They blended in correctly, unlike me. I laughed at them and walked away. I wasn't about to start dancing alone.

Pushing through people I'm greeted by friends, but I don't linger too long to make a memorable conversation. It wouldn't be much of a conversation either way, if slurred words and topics on weed were there. I've never entirely been into raves. Just, something about music with little lyrics and neon light didn't sit too well with me. There was no reason I should stay in the crowded place either way, so I made my way towards an exit where a table with cups of water sat. I snatched one on my way out and felt relieved to feel the cold Seatle wind hit me.

The night sky was a beautiful dark blue with few clouds decorating it like a professional designer. Such a scenery was outrageously beautiful, but not beautiful enough to keep my attention. My eyes flickered to a body stumbling through the cars, a large object in their hand as they wiped their face. I wanted to pass it off as a drunk teasingly stealing his girlfriend's belongings, but no one ever came after them. Making my way towards the tree they sat under I forced my vision even more. "Oh man, Andrew?" I call catching the boy's attention. I threw my cup off to the side and began to jog his way as he looked down attempting to avoid eye contact. "No, Andrew." I fell to my knees in front of him. "What happened?" From where I sat I could hear him sniffling as if he were crying or had been submerged into a tank of water. I looked down at the camera between his legs, it seemed to be wet. "Shit." I mutter pulling all the pieces together. "Hey, that douchebag will get what's coming to him soon." the words were meant as comfort, but I'm not too sure if it worked. "Look at me, Andrew." and surprisingly, he did.

"I'm not real manly, am I?" he says with forced laughter. Andrew's eyes were red and restless as he wiped at his cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket.

Giving him a smile I shake my head and opt to clean his camera. "A greater man than anyone I've ever met, a real man doesn't pick fights for no reason." I stretch my hands out returning him his camera.

"You can put just about anyone in a better mood, Sunshine." He lifts his camera turning it my way. Letting out a chuckle, I smile and I look away from it. "Are you here with your boyfriend?"

The words hit me like a hurricane. "Boyfriend?" I was shocked for some reason, "I don't have a boyfriend," maybe it was because I didn't want him thinking that I was out of reach?

Andrew settled his camera in his lap angling it up at me. "What about Emery?" I shake my head scrunching my nose. "Sean?" I cringe making a disgusted face.

"Andrew! Gosh, no!" I shout causing him to break into a smile. "Never would I date someone so rude."

His smile was amazing, wide like never before. His blue eyes smiled along with him, his chuckle shook his shoulders and it overpowered the small noises of the night. "Hey, Andrew?" His laughter slowly stopped as I turned to see who called him. "You're Andrew, right?" the guy squats beside me, he raises a hands and pats my back. "Hey there, Sunshine."

I nod to Steve, "Hi, Montgomery. What brings you out here?"

"He does." he smiles pointing a finger in Andrew's direction. "Can we borrow that?"

Andrew had his camera on us. "My camera? I -uh." he started tripping over his words like mad. "It's not for-"

"We found the craziest shit and we gotta get it on camera. I'm Steve." he says introducing himself and sticking a hand out. "Steve Montgomery."

"Yeah, I know who you are." he says not taking his hand.

"Yeah?" he asks softly. "Look Matt and I were hanging out and-"

"You're with Matt?" he asks in a shock tone of voice as he glances up at Steve. "I don't really-"

Steve being the pushy politician he keeps at it until Andrew gives in. Steve stands and turns on his heel to lead the way. I stand up patting the dirt off my knees and mumble a "bye" to Andrew, but he doesn't let me.

"Come?" he says pulling at the hem of my shirt. I don't say anything and just follow him and Steve, who can't shut his mouth to save his life.

"You know, there are a lot of girls inside and you're out here sitting next to a tree?" he states making his way through the cars.

He turns around smiling, "And what am I, Steve?" I glare at him.

"Sunshine, you're just one of the guys." he laughs jumping over a log. "Well, Andrew?"

I make my way over the log and look back to Andrew and take his camera as he makes his way over it as well. "I'm just really picky." he answers taking back his camera.

We walk through the trees and dirt without much conversation between us, that is until Steve opens his mouth. "Ah, that's right. Andrew Detmer!" he jumps screaming as if he discovered America, "I remember you from homeroom, freshman year, you had that crazy zip up hoodie!"

Andrew let out a laugh, "You remember that?"

"Yeah, I have a thing for faces," he looks to me straight in the eye and lifts a finger at me. "especially one that ugly. That's why I'm going into politics."

With the roll of my eyes I reply, "You're no Fabio yourself, Steve."

He holds his chest as if he'd been shot. "I really thought I had a chance with you, Sunny."

"Please, you have more of a shot with the dirt underneath my feet."

Andrew moved the camera between us during our exchange. "Ah." he says catching our attention. "Are you guys not that close?"

Steve snapped his full attention from him and gave him his campaign smile, "Yeah, we're close." he says hooking an arm around my neck and pulling me in. "We've known eachother since, what?" he asks looking down at me. "Junior high?"

I shake him off and chuckle, "Totally, so come on show us where this 'wicked thing' you all found is?" I say mocking him.

"Right! Andrew, you got a light on that thing?"

Andrew said, "Uh, yeah. Hold on." he tilts his camera down and flips a switch that turned on a light. "There."

We started walking once again, the silence never came back, not even when we arrived at the edge of the sylvan area. "Dude, is that the camera?" looking out into the open field a guy's waving his arms around.

"Yeah, man! Where's everyone?" Shouts Steve looking down at him.

"They all left. Come on, get down here. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" he shouts repeatedly.

Steve answers back quickly and begins to slowly scale down the steep hill. "Hey, who's that?" I nudge Andrew as we follow Steve.

Andrew glances up and then back down to the dirt to watch his footing once more, "That's my cousin, Matt."

My ears perk up and my curiosity peaks, "Oh, so you-"

"Sunshine!" I let out a gasp as I begin to quickly slide down the hill without being able to stop. I try to dig my wrists into the dirt in hopes of coming to a halt, but all I get is twigs and pebbles scratching at my skin. Finally, I reach the ground. I stand up and look back up to see Andrew running down as fast as he could without falling. "Are you okay?" he asks once he reaches beside me.

I look up at him and then to Steve and Matt to see them wide eyed. "Well," I look down at my hands to see them rather dirty and stinging from the scratches left behind. A few small sections of skin are torn off and a bit of bleed seeps. "no real harm is done."

"You sure?"

"Fine, let's go!" I pull on the hem of his jacket and pull him over towards the other two boys.

"Who's this?" asks the brunette, Matt, gesturing towards me.

"Sunshine, what about you, Welcome?"

"Matt." Steve jumps in the air howling at the poor joke while Matt sent me a glare. "Okay, stop." Matt remembers the situation and he runs to a large hole in the ground.

Steve quickly took a hold of Andrew, which caused him to go frantic. "Hey, don't push me! Just don't push me." I skidded closer to him, but as soon as I did a loud noise rose from it causing me to stumble back at it's loud force. "What the hell was that?"

His question went unanswered as Steve jumped into the crater wanting to investigate the source.

"Shit, he's a ninja." laughs Matt. "I'm going in." he announces standing up and going after Steve.

"Matt, don't be an idiot! You're my ride home!" he looks towards me with furrowed brows as if asking me a questions.

With a sigh I gesture towards the hole. "I grab Steve and you grab your cousin if anything happens, dig?" Andrew nods before looking back at the hole. "Okay, time for us to become moles."

Inside we find an entry way, like a tunnel, leading down somewhere, "Steve!" I shout closely behind Andrew, slightly freaking out. "Hey, Ste-Ah!"

"Don't do that!" growls Andrew in front of me.

From the distance you could hear Matt laughing. "Andrew's such a pussy."

Looking over his shoulder I sigh, "Can we just get out of here?" I say as I step into a puddle of water. "This place smells like a dumpster, it's disgusting."

Steve up ahead turns smirking at me. "Come on, you hippy."

"Stop being kids and keep walking." says Matt ducking his head under a rock. "Andrew, can you bring the light?" we all crowd behind Matt as he gestures down, "Look it's like a straight shot down."

"How far have we come down?" asks Steve as we continue going on.

Matt gives a shrug and looks. back, "Probably forty, fifty feet down."

Shaking his head Andrew says, "Just don't talk about it."

Heaving a sigh I hold onto the walls as Matt looks back at Andrew and talks about some Allegory. I shake my head trying to get rid of the headache that's coming on. "Is he into philosophy or something?"

Andrew looks back at me. He seems surprised that I'm asking a question. "Ah, yeah." he stutters looking back. "He's into that. More self study than class study, you know?"

I nod as we take a turn, "What about you?" I ask looking at him.

"Me?"

"Yeah," I laugh seeing his shock. "What are you into Andrew with the crazy

hoodie?" I see him chuckle and shake his head.

"Shut up, you didn't even see that." he says.

I'm about to answer, but what we find around the corner makes me stop short. "Oh my gosh. What the fuck is that?" Steve and Matt stand before us just staring at it. "What are you doing? Go in." I say pushing lightly at Steve's back.

He brushes me off with his hand. "Yeah, yeah." he mumbles softly slowly walking in with us behind them. The hole soon spreads wider and a blue crystal like thing lays before us. The noise we heard outside is louder now.

Matt gets closer, but "What the-" the noise roars all of a sudden and we slam our hands over our ears.

Andrew only shuts his eyes bearing through the noise. "I'm freaking out right now! Matt, can we get out of her, please?" he shouts over the noise.

His cousin just looks back at him before looking at the thing in front of us. "Is it coming up on the camera like that?"

"I don't know, Matt! It's messing with it!" he shouts back."I don't really want to film it!"

"Dude, don't worry. I'll buy you a new one!" Shouts back Matt as he takes the camera away from him. We look around it to see if there was anything that would tell us about it, but nothing came up.

Walking back with a sigh I cross my arms watching as Steve walks close to what looks like to be thing thing's "mouth". "Steve, I wouldn't." I call out only to see him walk closer in a mesmerized state. "Steve!" I shout worried as Andrew walks beside him with his camera in hand.

He keeps the camera on him, His facial expression seems like it can't choose one emotion as he calls to Matt and I. "Come here, guys!" he shouts as he finally smiles in awe. "Look at this!"

Matt nearly stumbles on his way over as I get closer. "What?" Steve's mouth is agape as Matt stands next to me. Inside the crystal are these small tendrils that pull closer to Steve as he raises his hand. I stare in shock, it's totally out of this world and rather amazing. "Woah, hey the-"

"I can't hear you!" shouts Andrew aiming the camera at his cousin. "Sunshine, you okay there?"

Looking up I say, "Yeah, why?"

"You're nose! You're bleeding!" I raise a hand right on my upper lip and look down at it seeing he was right. "Steve, you too!"

I lean over trying to get all the blood to flow out as I wipe myself with my sleeve. "This is totally disgusting." I mutter.

Just as I do so I hear Matt and Andrew screaming. "Oh my god, Steve!" I turn my head slightly to see Steve curled up on the floor just as the world starts shaking and Matt somehow flies away from Steve. I stand up quickly helping Matt up and forgetting my bleeding nose.

"We can't stay, come on!" I shout frantically. "Get Steve, we have to go, now!" Andrew instantly drops his camera as Matt scrambles to them. They both help him up on either side as we run towards the exit. "Go!" I shout pointing towards the exit.

Matt looks at me as if I'm insane and shouts, "You're the girl, go first!"

"Thanks for being a gentleman, but that doesn't matter right now!" I roar out over the loud noise and the trembling. Seeing my anger Andrew forced Matt to follow him out. I watch them go as I run back and try to reach Andrew's camera, but I'm stopped mid way as a large clunk of dirt and rocks fall in front of me. I let out a gasp as I try to keep going despite the dirt and the rocks falling, but I can't get to it.

"Sunshine!" turning I hear Matt's echo. "Sunshine!" he repeats.

Looking back I see the exit nearly caving in. I couldn't save the camera unless I wanted to be buried down here. "Coming!" I scream running towards the exit and climbing my way through the rocks.

Stumbling I fall to the ground as I try to climb out, but I'm not able to get a good grip. "Sunshine!" looking up I see Andrew holding his hand out. "Hurry, this place is gonna crash." he says quickly before holding my arm tightly and hoisting me up. We run through the tight tunnel we walked through until we reached upper ground.

"Fuck," I breathe out as I fall onto the yellow, dying grass outside. "I thought we were gonna die."

I stare up at the dark blue sky. It's just as beautiful as I last saw it, but the view is soon ruined. "What's wrong with you? You thought you were going to die, so you hanged back?" roars Matt glaring down at me.

Sitting up I send him an equal glare. "What does it matter to you? The wounded always leave the battlefield first!"

"You're a girl, you barely got out just now if Andrew hadn't decided he should haul ass back in there!"

I stand on my feet glowering at him, trying to size him up, but all five feet and four inches of me couldn't compare too well with the few inches he had on me. "Oh, so just because I'm a girl you think I'll be no good in such a situation? I can handle myself!"

Andrew comes in between us, he sets a hand on my shoulder and slowly brings me back. "Hey, it's okay. We're all fine now."

I look up at him to see his expression knitted together in worry as if I were about to pop a vein. "Okay! I see Matt and Sunshine have become excellent friends!" shouts Steve holding his stomach as he walks towards us. "That's fine and all, but I think we all need a break tonight."

"Whatever." answers Matt running a hand through his hair and walking around me. "Let's go, Andrew." I look up at Andrew to see him glance back at me quickly.

He drops his arm and says, "So, you're fine?"

I let out a chuckle as I nod. "I'm the one suppose to be worrying about you." I joke as he simply smiles and walks off behind Matt. I turn watching him walk away before turning back to see Steve smirking at me. "What?"

"Don't "what" me, Sunny." he smirks hooking his arm around my neck once again as he leads us back towards the hill. "My lord, I almost forgot how clueless you were." We make our way up the hill with Steve holding the small of my back so I wouldn't fall back. Once we made it to the stop we walked through the trees and bushes talking about him running for student president. "Are you gonna need a ride home?"

I looked back at the building where the rave was being held and it was still going strong. "Yeah." I smile. He leads the way over to his car. "It's wicked how everyone just goes on, do you think they didn't feel that earthquake?"

Steve unlocks his car and gets in as I slide into the passenger side. "Okay, first off. No one says "wicked" anymore, woman." he laughs starting the car. "And two." he looks over his shoulder as he pulls out. "They're all probably too drunk to know the difference in the Earth's tectonic plate movements."


	3. Chapter 3

"You ditched us." cried Emery dramatically as he leaned on a locker wiping away nonexistent tears. "You left us to go with Mr. President!" he sniffs leaning on Miranda as she swats him away.

Crystal rolls her eyes not caring about his over dramatized scene. "So, where'd you go afterwards? I didn't see you in there the entire night." She was wearing shades this morning, she claimed her hangover to have gotten to her face.

"Around." I shrugged keeping a hold on my bag so it wouldn't fall. They were all good friends, but I wasn't about to tell them what happened, especially what happened after I got home.

Once I was dropped off by Steve I stepped into my house as quiet as I could and decided to make myself a sandwich. I was tiptoeing around getting everything I needed out. Once I had made my sandwich I noticed I had forgotten to get myself something to drink. I sat at the table simply staring at the box of Dr. Pepper on the island in the kitchen simply wishing it could walk over to me, or something, when suddenly the shit floated in the air and flew across the room heading my way. I ducked under the table shocked as it crashed with the wall behind me and all the sodas popped, exploding on the ground. And then, I spent half the morning cleaning up and I barely got a wink of sleep. I should be wearing the shades.

Miranda nudged me with her shoulder as Crystal had began a whole other conversation with Emery. "Where'd you go to yesterday at lunch?"

"Hm?" I smile. "I went to the soccer field."

She raised an eyebrow in question and nodded. "Why?"

"Come on, you know I wasn't about to sit through an entire lunch with Sean and his buffoons." I chuckle as I tuck a strand that had come loose from my braid.

Miranda nods with a smile in understanding. "I could have gone with you, so you couldn't be alone, ya know?"

"What makes you think I was alone?"

This caused her to let out a breathy laugh. "Who hangs out around there? I mean I know you hang with almost everybody, but even the cheerleaders and soccer players would be practicing."

"Well, yeah. No, I was with-hey!" I shouted as I'm yanked away by the elbow. "What the hell?" I look back to see Miranda as confused as me. "Stop, Matt!"

He stops a few feet away from my friends as he sighs running a hand through his hair. "The fact that you remember my name and you're as irritating as last night means it wasn't a dream."

"Irritating?" I ask crossing my arms under my chest. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"What it's suppose to mean, need a dictionary, Sunshine?" he says using my name in a sarcastic tone of voice. He quickly shakes his head. "Forget that right now. Did anything weird happen to you after you got home?"

My eyes widened hearing this. "Yeah, actually."

"Shit, man." he laughs. "Okay, meet us all at lunch. At the bleachers, yeah?" he says as he's already turning to leave.

I lift my hand up as a wave, "Sure." rubbing my arm he tore at I turn around and head towards my group of friends. Miranda turns her head to me the minute I step beside her once again.

She pulls at her straight fringe looking at one of the strands that is longer than the rest before confronting me. "Who the hell was that?"

I groan not wanting to talk about Matt, but she asked, "That was Matt, Andrew Detmer's cousin."

"No shit?" she laughs looking back to try and get another glimpse of him, but he's long gone. "Detmer has attractive relatives?"

I scrunch my nose looking away. "Not at all, Andrew lo-" I mutter only to catch myself and shut my mouth.

"What was that, Sunshine?" Emery perks up from the conversation he was having with Crystal. "Did I hear you complimenting my looks under your breath?"

This small statement causes Miranda to roll her eyes and snap at her cousin. "As if, moron. Sunshine would never aim for someone as brainless as you." she scoffed with a smirk soon following the statement.

"Ouch, right in the ego." chuckles Crystal covering her mouth as she laughed. "Anyway, the bell-" she stops as the loud chime rings around the hallway. "there it is." she laughs as she hooks arms with Emery. "See you guys?"

"Yeah." Miranda answers before turning to me. "Right, first class huh?"

I nod as we give each other a quick hug and go separate ways. I make my way down the colorful halls towards English class. On the way there I spot Andrew at his locker. "Hey, nerd." I call which causes him to cringe as I come closer.

He looks up at me and sighs. "Oh, it's only you."

"Well, good morning to you too." I smile leaning against the locker beside his. "So, you had something trippy happen to you last night?" I whisper leaning in as he closes his locker.

Andrew looks to me with wide eyes. "You too, then?" I nod as he leans against his locker with a smile. "No way, this is beyond weird."

I ask, "You think it has something to do with the crystal?"

"Completely." he answers. "We should get to class." he then says as he pushes off the metal locker and takes my hand pulling me, lightly, straight on my feet.

"Well, look who has priorities." I tease.

Andrew chuckles and keeps walking with me by his side. "Did I mention I had that camera for less than twenty-four hours and I lost it?"

I look up at him, "Bummer, man. Isn't Matt going to buy you a new one?"

"So he says." Andrew chuckles. We stop in front of English class and that's when I notice we had been holding hands the entire way. "Ready for Mrs. Hugh to get wet over old films?" he jokes pushing the door open.

"Totally." I groan as we step inside and the first thing I'm greeted with is a rolled up paper in the face. "Damn it, Ivy! Do you want that boob sign or not!" I shout glaring over to Ivy to see her chuckling into her hands. From where I stood I could hear Andrew suppressing a laugh as I made it to my desk. I sat myself down as Ivy and Natalie turned to me. "What's the great news?" I asked already bored.

Natalie smiles to Ivy and says, "Can I tell her?"

Ivy looked to her with knitted eyebrows, "Do I look like your mother? Just tell her."

"Whatever." she says before turning to me. "The party last night, Howard's girlfriend was literally dancing on a table being her definition of "sexy"."

Ivy cuts in quickly, "Which is sticking her tongue out and dancing like a pregnant whale."

"Anyway." giggles Natalie making herself comfortable. "The slut," she clears her throat with a hand on her chest, "pardon me. She fell to the floor when she lost her footing on the platform she was standing on." she laughs. "It was amazing and to top it all off Howard's friend was really drunk, he stumbled and spilled his beer all over her!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Hm." I hum in amusement as I see the two cackle. "You guys are complete witches."

Ivy gasped in shock, "Sunshine, how dare you say that?"

"I didn't say you were ugly."

Natalie and Ivy then smile, "Oh that's better." answers Ivy turning around. "Okay, that's all for today, Sunshine."

And apparently she wasn't lying. After a small potty break and talking to my group of friends I made it to Astrology and nothing new awaited me. It wasn't anything bad, per say, but I missed her yapping for a change.

After a boring lecture of stars and the great beyond I found myself beside Miranda talking about the new tv drama that was suppose to come out soon. Our conversation stopped when I spotted Emery and Crystal making their way over to us. I settled a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, I gotta meet up with some people. See ya tomorrow?"

Miranda looks at me with a nod, "Yeah, for sure. man."

I smile and turn on my heel and head straight towards the soccer field as I hear Crystal whining behind me about where I was going, but I merely waved at them. I walked through the courtyard before making a turn at the soccer field. I glanced up at the bleachers to see Steve, Matt and Andrew sitting there eating their lunch. Once seeing me Steve waved me over quickly. "Sunshine!" I smile waving as I make my way up. "So you ha-"

"Yes!" I laughed more excited about what happened to us last night. "How'd it happen to you guys?" I took a seat beside Andrew who was munching on a sandwich. Steve and Matt sat one seat above us.

Matt scooted up in his seat and licked his lips, "I was throwing a ball in the air and catching it on the way to my room when I thought of it flying in circle and it flew straight out of my hand into my room's open door." he says chuckling. "I almost shitted myself seeing it."

"You're such a little girl." laughed Steve smacking his head. "Okay. When I was in the bathroom showering-"

"You took a shower at three in the morning?"

Steve waved me off, "Shut up, Sunny. There's no wrong time to be clean. Anyway, I was in the shower when I forgot to get a bar of soap. I opened the curtain to reach for one in the sink's drawer when I decided to look at it and believe I had some crazy power-"

"You're such a kid!" I laugh interrupting him once more.

Steve moved closer and held my head with one hand over my mouth. "Woman, I swear." he sighs, but continues holding my mouth. "The fucking drawer flew open and a bar of soap hit me in the face!" he let go of me quickly. "Now you can speak!"

Gasping for air dramatically I smile. "I was eating a sandwich."

"Fatass." I glare up at Matt who only smiles in return.

"When I forgot to get a drink. I look at the Dr. Pepper box across the room wishing it had legs to walk over to me."

Steve nearly jumps two feet in the air, "And you said I was a child!"

"The whole thing flew straight at me, I ducked and it crashed into the wall causing all of them to explode."

Andrew looked at me wide eyed before he bursted out laughing, "That's amazing. You got attacked by soda."

"Well, what'd you get attacked by?" I asked with arms crossed as he teased me.

Andrew shakes his head. "Nothing. I just needed my notebook and it came to me." he says as he takes another bite of his lunch.

"Are you serious?!" screams Steve out of his mind. "We were getting attacked and scared and your notebook calmly floats to you!" he shouts holding his head. Andrew nods giving us a cute smile as Matt and Steve throw their hands in defeat. "I call bullshit."

"Oh, Andrew." says Matt looking down at his cousin. "We can get you a new camera after school, alright?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah that's cool." I lean back into Steve's shins and look back at Andrew. "What?"

"You're quiet."

He chuckled shaking his head, "Dude, I'm psyched I want to go test this out or something."

Matt perks up, "We could. Steve bring the troll along with you and we could just go buy Andrew his camera and then go to my place."

"Who you calling a troll?" I hiss sitting up straight. "How 'bout you go bother Casey with 'I'm cool, man' shit, huh?"

Matt seems taken aback as he looks down at Andrew who's trying not to laugh. "You know about Casey?" he asks looking back to me with a glare.

I nod, "You underestimate my friend circle, Matt. I am the eyes and ears of this place. I know what goes on no matter what." I respond proudly. "Hey, Andrew. Give me some?"

"Uh, yeah." He holds the sandwich out to me as I lean in and take a bite.

He looks at me as I finish swallowing to see him wide eyed. "Oh, shit. Oh my gosh. You're a germaphobe aren't you? I'm so sorry." I freak as I hear Steve laughing like crazy as Matt smirks in amusement.

Andrew shakes his head at me, "No, I thought you'd be actually." he says with a chuckle following afterwards.

"You're full of amazing surprises, Andrew Detmer." I smile leaning back into Steve's legs again as I watch the soccer practice happen.


	4. Chapter 4

After school we had gone along to Matt's idea. Matt and Andrew had waited in the Best Buy parking lot until Steve and I stepped out of the car. "What took you guys so long?" asked Andrew pushing himself off Matt's car.

"Princess here has a clingy group of friends." announced Steve flexing his wrist. "I had to literally pull her out of Emery and Crystal's arms."

Shrugging it off with a smile I say, "They're my children with abandonment issues." I laugh as we all start walking to the store's entrance. "I'm sorry, Steve. I'm sure your hand will be fine for your next game." I tease.

Being a sore sport, Steve mocks me making an incredibly ugly face before entering the store before me. "Whatever, Sunshine!"

Staring at him walk off with Matt I feel a bump beside me. Looking to the side I see Andrew in his usual slouch standing next to me. "Almost didn't come?" he asked as we followed Steve and Matt who lead the way to the cameras.

I hum to myself as I look around the store eyeing the large screens playing pieces of _Megamind_. I glance back at him to see him waiting for my answer,"No, I would have found a way to be here."

Andrew nodded with that wide smile of his before peaking up to see we were in front of a few video cameras. He glanced around checking them out as I followed behind him. "They're all nice." he responded picking one up and flipping it's screen up so he could look, "Sunshine, smile for me." he laughed as he turned it my way. I quickly shone a smile before scrunching my face up like a pig, making him laugh. "Well, that's attractive."

"Why thank you, Detmer." I say with a bow. "So, did you have one in mind?"

Andrew set the camera back in it's hold before running a hand over it. "Not really, just something plain would do, you know?"

"Plain?"

"Just enough to get what I want?"

I leaned against the counter smirking up at him as he picked up a black one, "What do you want, Andrew?" Andrew chuckled under his breath as he lifted it in the air aiming at me again.

I heard him let out another laugh before smiling at me, "Would you be fine?"

"Don't know." I giggle standing up before turning around. "I'ma go check out the polaroid film they have here." I wave back to him. "Find me when you're done!" His reply was a mere 'okay' before I disappeared around the corner. I stood in an aisle glancing at the boxes said to be full with film. On the top shelf was what I need though, I stood on the tips of my toes trying to reach it, but my not-so-short height wouldn't let me reach it. Deciding to step on the first shelf I tried once again and finally reached it. Stepping back I feel an arm on my back. "An-"

"Careful, babe. You'll hurt yourself." frowning I look straight into those familiar hazel eyes as I step away. His lean build slouched back as he smirked down at me as if I was his last meal before execution. "Don't look at me like that, Sun."

With a scoff I turn on my heel about to leave the aisle, "Fuck off, Nathan." I hiss at my ex-boyfriend. He was a demented man. I swore I loved him within the first few months we started dating, but soon I found out he was an abusive man who loved to take apart and torture people. Looks can be deceiving.

"Sun. Don't be so harsh on me." he called following me. Desperately I glanced around for anyone, Steve, Andrew. Hell, Matt would do, but no one was in sight. "Sunshine!" he growled as he pulled me by the under arm.

I let out a screech as I was pulled back and just as that happened Andrew had turned the corner with Steve and Matt. "Sunshine!" they shouted. Steve was first to react since he knew this familiar situation. He pulled me away from Nathan before striking him in the jaw.

"Yo, didn't I tell you to leave her alone?" hissed Steve as I walked toward Matt and Andrew with haste. Without thought I went to Andrew and wrapped my arms around him as I looked back to see Steve knocking a few blows into him as he dodged a few and gave him a few choice of words before Nathan left.

Andrew held me running his hand into my hair as he looked down at me, "Who was that?" he asked looking down at me.

Steve opted to answer for me as he lead the way out of the there before security came along. "Some asshole she use to date. He bashed Sunshine a few times before her brain started working and she broke up with him."

"Fuck." Matt mutters as Andrew sets his head on top of mine as we walk slowly to the exit. We stay silent on the way out to the parking lot until Andrew lets go of me and gives my hand a squeeze before going off to the cars we came in.

Before going off to Steve's I turn to Andrew, "Thanks, for comforting me."

He smiled, "Hey, if I could have done more, I would have."

"No, that was more than enough." I assure him before I walk off and get into Steve's car. I sigh out loud and lean my head back on the rest. "It's been three years since I've seen that dick and he pulls that shit in public. I lost my mind when he touched me." I say feeling my throat close up.

In the driver's seat Steve clenched his jaw as he stepped on the gas, pulling out of his spot. He followed Matt's car on the road without a word. The only noise in the car was the music rising from the radio, but that wasn't as comforting as hearing Steve's obnoxious voice. "Still can't believe the balls on that guy."

"It's okay, I'm fine. Thanks to you."

Steve smiled at me in a calmer mood. "I'm a superhero." he said proudly as he pulled into a driveway next to Matt's car. "Now, come on. We have to train our superhero powers." he says unbuckling himself. I laughed and unbuckled myself as well and stepped out of the car. We stood in front of a house with a red brick exterior, it was very beautiful. We walked straight into the house and into the kitchen that lead to the backyard where Andrew stood fiddling with his new camera.

I stepped up behind him. "Boo." I whispered in his ear causing him to yelp and turn to me. "Nice camera. Which one you get?"

"Oh, the one on display. Turned out cheaper than the original price."

Matt came up from the shed in the corner of the backyard holding a baseball. "Like it matters, Drew. I was gonna buy you anyone anyway."

"Whatever." mumbled Andrew looking back down at the black video camera. "It's the second one I took a hold of."

Stepping on the tips of my toes I look over his shoulder, "The one you used on me? Sweet. I'm the first one on it." I joked stepping back on my feet.

"Yeah, you were." he chuckled before turning it on and flipping the screen straight up to the sky and aiming it towards Steve and Matt who were playing catch. "Hey, come on guys, we need to document this!"

"Alright, alright." shouted Steve as Andrew directed them where they should stand. I smiled watching the two not being able to follow directions until a few minutes later.

"Okay, this is the Ball test." announced Andrew. I watched on as Steve took the ball. "We uh, kinda planned this before you got to us at lunch." he whispered to me. I nodded as I watched Steve throw the ball straight at Matt hitting him in the face.

Andrew and I went ballistic as we laughed. I held onto my stomach with tears in my eyes as I watched Matt hold his face and try to walk away from Steve who only went on to see if he was okay. But the minute Matt got far enough Steve laughed to himself like there was no tomorrow. "Dude, we said underhand." said Matt holding his face.

Steve walked behind him swearing he tried to do an underhand. "Okay, time out. Time out." laughed Steve as Matt walked into the kitchen. Andrew sets down his camera and sits on the grass as Steve follows Matt inside still swearing he tried an underhand throw.

"That went well." I stated still giggling into the sleeve of my cardigan. "Steve obviously planned that one before hand.  
"Sit down, I feel small and insignificant."

Crouching to his level I took my index finger and poked his nose, but he quickly took his revenge and pushed me fully onto the grass. "Rude!" I shouted smiling back at him. "Come on, Andrew. Tell me, what are your hobbies, aside from bullying me?"

"Obviously, I like filming." he said raising the camera onto me. "And that's kinda it."

Shaking my head I say, "That's sad. Tell me about yourself then?"

He glances back at the sliding door and then back to me with a serious face. "I- my life kinda sucks. My mom has cancer and we can barely get by paying for her medication. She's alway in pain," he says in almost whimper as he lowers his head and runs a hand through his hair. "Dad's a no good guy. He's always taking his anger out on me as if I were the one who gave my mom such a horrid disease."

"My gosh." I mutter scrambling to his side and held him to me as I wiped his tears quickly knowing he wouldn't want Matt or Steve seeing him like this. "Hey, Andrew." I say softly.

He looks up at me with red eyes as he smiles. "Really, the only good thing right now in my life is you. You're my sunshine." he said.

"Oh, Andrew." I leaned in planting a kiss on his forehead before moving his hair out of his eyes. "Same here, Andrew. Same here."

From the kitchen we could hear Matt and Steve walking out. Andrew helped me off the ground and wiped his face once more as the two stepped out, this time Matt with the ball. The two were laughing as they got into vice-versa positions. "Okay, let's do it." said Andrew turning to them with the camera.

Steve on the other side of the field shook his hands, "Wait, we said underhand, right?"

Matt looked back to us smiling before saying, "Yeah, it is underhand." he quickly threw the ball, but he aimed at the floor. I watched it closely until it hit the ground and it moved straight up quickly hitting Steve straight in the chin. Steve fell back holding his face as we started laughing at him.

"Okay, again." laughed Andrew as they got back in place. Steve stood there bracing himself as Matt looked back at him again. "Give it to him." he said quietly as Steve kept chanting that Matt wasn't 'going to get him this time'. "He's going to get it." he chuckled looking at me.

"Oh, yeah." I agreed waiting for another blow in the face to come his way. Matt didn't disappoint, he threw the ball to his right unexpectedly. Steve's head followed the ball until it blew back his way hitting him straight in the face. I let out a loud laugh as he fell straight on his side onto the ground. "Dude!" I shouted jumping excited before I ran out to him. "That's rad. Are you okay?"

Steve stood up swatting me away. "Don't say it was rad that it hit me then ask me if I'm fine, woman!" he shouted as he stood up from the grass. "Damn it, why didn't I think of that?" he shouted looking to Matt who walked over with Andrew.

"Don't know man," he laughed. "Maybe because you don't have a brain?" he said while pointing to his head.

"Whatever." he said with the shake of his head. "Sunshine, darling. It's your turn."

I looked wide eyed between the two guys before looking back Andrew and his camera. "Uh." I mumbled looking to Matt quickly. "You still think I'm a girl?" I smiled innocently to him.

He smirked down at me, "A girl who can handle herself."

"Fuck." I muttered. I looked to the ball on the ground a few ways away before deciding to pick it up and drop it in front of Matt. "We don't need to do the test on me. I know how to move it!" I smiled looking around.

Steve held me in my spot by the shoulders as Matt stepped back and Andrew moved back a bit to film me, "Oh, no, Sunny. It's your turn." I watched on as Matt pulled his arm back and threw the ball straight at me. I concentrated hard until the ball moved to my left. "Shit!" Matt howled in laughter as Steve let go of my shoulders. "Third fucking time!" he shouted holding his cheek.

I moved away and looked back at him laughing. "Revenge, so sweet." I laughed looking back to Andrew. "Your turn, buddy!" I jog over to him and take his camera as he takes my spot and Steve walks over.

"Give me that camera." he mutters teasingly as he takes it. "Come on, Matt. Beam him. Just beam him" I looked back at Steve with my mouth agape. He looks at me and laughs, "Chill, Sunny."

I turn just in time to see Matt fling the baseball straight at Andrew, but the ball didn't get to him like it got to Steve or his cousin. It stopped in mid-air. "Oh my gosh." I mumbled amazed as I ran toward him with Matt and Steve beside me. He held the ball there as he pointed at it just as amazed.

"Ah, dude. Oh my god. You're bleeding." stated Steve. This dropped his concentration causing Andrew to drop the ball.

"Shit." he said under his breath as he touch his nose.

Matt took his cousin and hooked an arm around his neck and shuffled his hair. "You did it!" he screamed as we all laughed. Steve handed me the camera as he picked up the ball and looked at the other two as they finished their bromance session.

He threw the ball from hand to hand as I filmed them. "How 'bout some handless catch?" he suggests as the cousins nod all for it. I step back as they get into position and Andrew takes the ball. I look up from the screen to see him throw the ball Matt's way, but he fails to catch it.

Andrew tries once more, but he's not as gentle this time. He sends the ball flying straight towards Matt's dick. "Fuck!" he groans falling to his knees as I hold tight onto the camera as I feel a new wave of laughter come on. "That's not funny." I hear him groan as I walk closer to them. "Sunshine, not now. I'm in shame." he says digging his face deeper into the grass.

"Poor thing." I chuckle handing Andrew the camera. He keeps it rolling though, despite his cousin's wish. "Need ice for that?"

"He's fine." laughs Andrew, "He's a man."

Steve steps in helping Matt off the grass. "Not anymore!" he chuckles leading him back to his house.

Andrew and I followed behind, "Filming some butts there, Andrew?" I said poking his cheek.

"Totally, I'm getting it for my collection of butt videos." he answered. "Now walk ahead, I need yours too."

"Pervert!" I laughed running ahead with my hands on my butt. "Andrew has a butt fetish." I shout as I sit down at Matt's counter.

Steve, drinking a soda, raises an eyebrow while Matt looks at me confused as he holds a bag of ice to his junk. "I think all guys do." Steve said drinking his soda. "Stop being so weird."

Andrew took a seat beside me setting his camera on the counter as he laughed looking at me. "You're so," he paused seeming to look for the right word before saying, "hyperactive. What do you eat?"

"Normal food."

"More like a lot of sandwiches and sugary juice." laughed Steve leaning on the counter. "Really, she doesn't eat anything that would benefit her healthy."

I scoffed looking away, "Shut up, Momma Steve." I pull my phone out and check the time. "Shit, it's late." I hope off the stool and give Andrew a hug. "Bye guys!"


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone brightly through my window as there was a rapping at my door. "What?" I moaned sitting up and stretching my arms. Peeling my eyes open I see my room's door open to reveal my dad standing there. "Hi, Pa." I mumbled rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What's up?"

My dad, tall and chunky, leaned on the door's frame and shook his head. "Nothing from me, but Steve and some boys are outside." My dad lifted an arm and pushed the door open even more to reveal Andrew standing there.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted taking a hold of my covers and laying back down with them over my head. "Dad, Andrew, close the door and leave!" I shouted with wide eyes under the covers.

From the other side of my white sheets I hear my dad and Andrew chuckle. "Sorry, Sunshine!" I hear Andrew's voice as the door closes.

"Christ!" I shout throwing the covers off of me this time. I look around my room to find myself alone this time. Rubbing my face I climb out of bed and walk to my closet and pull out a pair of dark jeans and a forest green sweater and put them on before slipping on a pair of black toms. "Can't believe those guys." I grumble walking down the stairs as I pull my hair back in a bun. "I'm at home, the fuck."

"No cursing, Sunshine!" calls my dad as I enter the kitchen to find all three boys sitting at the table eating some breakfast.

At the stove was my mom hovering over a pan with her long brown hair in a ponytail. "Sunshine!" she exclaims turning to look at me. "Hi, sweetie! About time you got more good looking friends." she whispers as I stand beside her and grab a piece of bacon straight off the skillet. "By the way, I like the one who looks like he hasn't slept since 2003."

Taking a bite of the bacon I look over to the table and look at each of them until my eyes land on Andrew who always had dark, tired eyes. "Me too, mom."

I hear something drop beside me, I jump away from the stove afraid. "Really!" The skillet was on the floor with the bacon and oil beside it. "Sunshine, you have to-"

"Tracy!" yells my dad as he scrambles out of his seat and starts to clean up.

"Oh my!" my mom then follows and helps to clean as I round them slowly and sit at the table beside Andrew. "You have to, Sunshine!"

Andrew glanced at me as he set a fork full of scrambled eggs in his mouth. He chewed them slowly, then swallowed. "What's up with your mom?" he asks stabbing more scrambled eggs onto his fork.

"Nothing." I reply turning his hand with mine and eating his food. "Why are you guys here?" I ask as I offer him a piece of my bacon, which he gladly accepts.

Steve was swallowing his orange juice, so Matt was left to answer my question. "We were gonna go back to Haven Hills and check out the hole." he says in a low tone as he watches my parents grab paper towels like clutz.

Nodding, I gesture my head towards the door. "Are we going then?"

Steve raised his head from his plate and shook his head with wide eyes. "Heck no! I love your pancakes, Tracy!" he shouts lifting a brown piece of pancake in the air.

My mom perks up after throwing away the napkins and smiles our way, "Thank you, Stevey. I miss seeing you around here." she serves herself and myself a plate and sits down beside my dad. "I never caught your name." she says looking directly at Andrew.

Swallowing some food Andrew looks up nervously before glancing at me. "Andrew, ma'am." he answers. "Your cooking is really good."

"My lord, you're too cute." she squeals like a teenager before she digs in.

The kitchen soon fell silent as we ate. Dad would make the usual small talk with Mom and Matt would comment with adult vocabulary once in awhile, which my parents loved. When I finished eating I glance to Andrew to see him uncomfortable, looking around the table. "Come on." I whispered. He snapped his attention my way as I took his hand under the table and snatched him away.

Andrew let a sigh of relief out as we stood outside leaning against Matt's car. "Thanks, that was awkward, your mom kept looking at me like a hawk."

"No problem." I smiled looking across the green lawn to see a tennis ball in the rose bushes. Silently, I willed it to come over and land in my hand. "I've improved." I chuckled dropping it into his hands.

"Right?" he smiled looking down at the ball. "I can place legos together."

I could have made a joke about how I could as well since I was a child, but I decide to stay quiet as we watched the wind blow through the roses. Everything was silent, and this time no one broke the silence for a while. Andrew simply stood next to me as we watched time play by slowly. In that moment I felt more than just the sunshine on my face or the wind in my hair, I felt my heart beating in synchronization with something beyond this world. My heart thumped to a beat unknown to me. The earth under me, despite wearing shoes, I swear I could feel it moving under me. I could feel every atom in the air and it wasn't something freaky, I accepted it. All these new senses I felt since I received this weird ability couldn't compare to the original sense I had, touch. Andrew's fingers touched the tip of mine slowly and I stiffened. With that same slow pace his hand wrapped itself around my own. We've held hands before, but somehow this was different than those other times.

Eyes staring at my profile broke my stiff spell. Andrew was looking at me. His lips parted and moved saying a few words, but it seemed like the wind blew them away. "What?"

"Guys!" Andrew shifted his hand out of mine and looked back to see Matt and Steve walking out of my front door. "Ready to leave?" shouted Steve as he went around Matt's car and settled himself into the passenger seat.

Matt walked past us telling us to get in as he took driver's seat. I turned to Andrew looking at him as he turned and opened the back door and climbed in. He scooted to the other end giving me room as I went in and shut the door behind me. Matt wasted no time in starting the car and driving out of the driveway. "What'd you say?" I asked turning to Andrew only to see the lens of a camera looking at me.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if we had English homework."

Raising an eyebrow I said, "No. We never have homework on weekends, Andrew." Dismissing his question I scoot up in my seat and take a hold of Matt's seat. "Why are we going to the hole again?"

"Are you seriously asking this, Sunshine?" he sighed. His eyes never went off the road as he spoke. "We need to see what it was."

Seating myself back in the seat I let out a small huff, "It caved in, what are we gonna find?" I mumble to myself.

"So what do you think it is? Radiation?" piped in Andrew.

With a confused look Steve glanced back at him, "Radiation from what?"

"Dude, it's the government." The entire car went silent, we stared at Matt with the most incredulous expression. He looked over his shoulder, "What?"

"What are you talking about!" shouted Steve as he spazzed in his seat. "You need to get off the internet, brother. It's corrupting your philosophical mind." The ride was short, yet so long with riff raff going on, the boys would joke with each other about what they thought the crystal was, but no real theories came up. When we arrived to the old place Matt parked the car and escorted us out towards the woods. "Sunshine, why so quiet?" Glancing up I let out a hum looking at Steve. His lips were curled up in a smirk like he knew something I didn't, as per slowed his pace and pulled me close. "You really didn't hear what Andrew said to you?"

"You know?" I ask nearly stopping, but he wills me to move forward.

He pats my shoulder and replies, "Such a shame." before walking away. He continued until he was ahead with Matt once more and I was left with Andrew a little ways ahead.

Andrew wore his grey hood ahead of me, his back in a slight slouch like usual. He held the camera in front of him as he talked to Matt and Steve about not going in the hole once again. Steve jumped back scaring him for the giggles. "You're such a pussy, Andrew." laughed his cousin as he and Steve disappeared down a hill.

Growing closer to the hill's edge I see the same path my butt left last we were here. "Sunshine, come on."

Andrew took my hand and held tightly as we descended. "Thanks." I smiled as we reached the bottom. We neared the hole and Matt shook his head crouching to it's level.

"Man, there's nothing left."

Steve paced around before stopping, "It's weird, I can still feel it down there." we just looked at the sunken hole and heaved a sigh. "Well, that answers that."

"That answers what, exactly?" asked Andrew as he looked up at Steve.

Standing on his feet Matt patted the dirt off himself, "Who cares, we came out alive." he was going to continue with something else, but he spun on his heel as we heard another voice.

"Hey, you kids can't be here!" glancing up we see an officer. Andrew, still holding my hand, spins around causing me to move with him as he records; only to see that the place is being surrounded by police officers.

"Okay, we're going." shouts Matt in a reply as we begin heading back, "Vote for Steve!" We follow Matt as he leads the way up the dirt hill. "I told you it was the government," he mutters minutes later just as we get into the car. The car comes to life and we're off on the road once again. "What do you think they're going to do with it?" asks Matt.

I sit forward peaking my head between Matt and Steve, "Matt, again. The government isn't behind this." I voiced raising my hand and flicking his temple. "Tell him, Steve."

Steve looks at me with a defensive expression and lifts his arms gesturing to himself. "Now, why me, Sunshine? Huh?" he asked as if he were in a way offended. "Why must the black guy be the messenger boy? Haven't my people suffered enough!" he joked looking away. "I can't even look at your face right now."

A chuckle rises from behind me and I see Andrew looking at his camera aimed at us. "You think this is funny, Detmer?" I chuckle turning fully to him.

Andrew shakes his head and clears his throat trying not to laugh, "No. I'd never laugh at you, Sunshine," he says with a smile spreading on his lips.

"Then what's that on your face, huh?" I asked turning fully to him. "Is that, a smile or laughter ready to burst?" Andrew held that smile as he looked at his camera screen, then back to me. He looked so jovial, unlike when I first met him. Andrew looked like he found life and he was making the most of it.

"Andrew, this is you!" Called Matt. I watched as Andrew raced out of the car. I muttered under my breath a few choice of words before looking at Andrew slowly walk up his driveway. "We all know you want to go after him, Sunshine."

Steve laughed loudly with Matt behind me, "Oh, shut up." I muttered rushing out of the car and following Andrew. The car rushed away with a screech making Andrew look back. "Andrew!" I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Shit, Sunshine." He gasped. "You scared the hell out of me." he replied resting an arm on my back. "Wha- Steve and Matt left."

"Well, yeah." I laughed nodding my head. "They had to get home." Pulling back I took his hand in mine and pulled him towards his front door, "So, you going to show me your room or what?"

Andrew's blue eyes flicker around like mad as if he were looking for the devil himself. "Uh-yeah. Sure." He responds squeezing my hand slightly before he walks up to the door and unlocks it. He looks around the living room quickly before letting me in. "This way." he says pulling me down the hall.

Looking around the hall I spot a few family portraits hanging on the walls in a random order, nothing too fancy. In fact, nothing in his house was too fancy, it seemed Andrew lived in poverty. Then again, I remember him talking about how they could get by on his mom's medical bills. "Andrew?" a hoarse voice whispered. Shocked I looked up at Andrew as he let go of my hand quickly and ducked into a room. "Andrew, is that you?" I creep towards the door and opened it wider to see a woman laying in bed.

Her brunette hair a curly mess. "Yeah, mom." replied Andrew to her. "Feeling any better today?" he asked smoothing down her hair.

My heart broke into pieces watching this exchange. Andrew's mom was deathly sick, she had to use an oxygen tank to breathe, I didn't expect her to be this bad off. "I'm fine." she says looking up slightly. "Hello. Andrew, who is she?" she asks with a much brighter tone.

Wide eyed I looked from Andrew to her before Andrew stands and walks me over. "This is my friend Sunshine. Sunshine, this is my mom."

"Hi," I squeak out squatting beside her bed. "nice to meet you Mrs. Detmer." I say taking her hand.

Andrew shuffles around the room for a little bit before saying, "I'll be right back." I turn to see him leave the room and back down to the living room.

"You have an amazing son, ." I smile looking up at her. She squeezes my hand slightly and nods in thanks.

Mrs. Detmer takes a deep breath and sits up slightly to rest against the bed's headboard. "Sit here, sweetie." she says patting the bed. I stand and sit beside her. "I'd like to say thank you to you, Sunshine." scrunching my eyebrows confused I look at her.

"For what exactly?"

The woman gives a chuckle and shakes her head. "Andrew talks a lot about Matt and this boy named Steve a lot to me these days. He's always so excited and happy, even with what happens around here." I'm confused once more, but don't push at the last statement and just let her continue. "But he talks about you the most."

My breathing hitches and goes haywire as I look at the woman. "Me?" I ask in disbelief as I look back to see if Andrew was coming.

"Yes. Take care of him for me, would you? Don't let my baby get in trouble."

I smile and give her hand a squeeze. "He's safe in my hands, Mrs. Detmer." I reply just as Andrew returns. I stand up and give Andrew room as he hands his mom a glass of water and a few pills.

"Mom, if you need anything we'll be in my room." Andrew says as he watches his mom nod and shoo us out. He takes my hand and pulls us out to end of the hallway. "And this is my room." he says with a sigh in his voice.

I walk in as he closes the door behind us and give a nod. "Not bad, for a dork." I chuckle looking back at him. "What's this?" walking past him I look at a drawing posted on his door side beside the body mirror. "Did you draw this?"

The room's quiet and no reply comes from Andrew. Turning on my heel I see him staring at me as if he were pissed off, "Why aren't you saying anything about all of this?" he asks in a harsh whisper.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as my eyes flutter all around trying to find a reason his mood suddenly dropped.

He walks up closer to me, cornering me. "About all _this_." he repeats gesturing to his surroundings.

Did he really think I was that low? "Andrew." I started off before hugging him. "All _this_ doesn't matter to me, okay?" I pulled away looking up at him as he rested his head on my shoulder and held onto my arms. "I'd be by your side regardless." his body shook a bit as if he were fighting back sobs.

We stand there for minutes in silence before he looks at me, "Thanks." he smiles. I give him a nod, his blue eyes electrifying my every nerve. "I really like you." he whispers.

I stand there looking into his eyes before I give a chuckle, "Well, Detmer. Are you going to kiss me or not?" I asked.

With that Andrew came closer and slowly kissed me as if savoring this moment. His lips took initiative and led my own in a slow waltz. The kiss soft and passionate, every time his lips met the edge of mine I feared he would pull away and leave me, but every time he returned a hurricane released itself in the pits of my stomach attacking me with joy. Andrew held me like this moment, like I would fade away at any moment. I suppose he had every right to hold on. "Andrew!"

Fear soared through me as there was a bang at the door behind me. "Wha-" I whispered out looking at Andrew bugged eyed before the door was thrown open and I fell on top of Andrew. "Oh man." I whispered afraid looking down at Andrew who had his eyes shut in pain. "You hit your head on your bed are you-"

"Andrew, who is this whore?" quickly I was pulled off my feet and shoved into a bookcase. "Answer me, you little shit!" roared the man looking down at Andrew before picking him up. "You're down here fucking this bitch as your mom's dying in the next room, is that it?" he shouted at the top of his lungs before he hit him in the head.

Everything froze, my body went into shock at the scene occurring in front of me. A ringing ran through my head as I pushed it all aside. "Leave him alone!" I shouted pulling at the man's sleeve. "You're hurting him!"

The man quickly moved his attention towards me and took me by under my arm. He began to drag me down the hall with harsh pulls as Andrew yelled at his dad from behind us. "Who the hell do you think you are coming into my house, huh?" he roared pulling the door open and throwing me out. "Don't fucking let me see your face around here, tramp!"

I sat on the concrete breathing heavily as I looked at the white door. My heart raced in my throat and I couldn't move. Andrew's dad could be heard from outside. Slowly, I stood on my feet and started walking down the street, glancing back to the house once in a while praying he would be alright.


End file.
